


Chain Letter

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, None - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 02:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair receives a chain letter that inspires him to confront his feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chain Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Some of my stories never made it to the archive; I'm reposting a few now. 
> 
> Let me set the story straight --- I HATE chain letters, even the so-called 'harmless' ones that ask for no money but insist you send it on to others or dreadful things will happen. To me, that's nothing short of emotional blackmail. This story is based on a chain letter I received a few months ago that told me I had to send it on to other people, then the love of my life would traipse through my door. If not, I was going to die a bitter and lonely person. GET REAL! But there was a good message behind the implied 'threat' to my well-being, and that's what I'm using for the catalyst for this story. I hope you like! And remember, I live for feedback! Oh, not beta'ed, it's just a little piece of fluff.

## Chain Letter

by Rayden Star

Author's disclaimer: The characters of Jim and Blair belong to Pet Fly. I own nothing but a beat up car and a dog, so you'll not get any blood out of this turnip.

* * *

Blair Sandburg logged into his e-mail, hoping for a response regarding the status of his latest grant. Money had become very tight, and he _would not_ ask his roommate for a loan. He'd live on ramen noodles before he'd do that. He didn't want any excuse for Jim to resent him; Blair would pull his weight, and then maybe, one day .... 

He sighed and watched as the modem connected to the server. His dreams, both waking and sleeping, had been starring one James J. Ellison for months now. He'd found himself time and time again on the brink of telling Jim how he felt, but he always pulled back, knowing that a declaration like that would end their relationship faster than you can say 'Sentinel of the Great City.' Jim had never, _ever_ shown any inclination he 'swung' that way, and though Blair knew that Jim took it in stride that Blair was bi, Blair also knew that Jim would probably freak big time if he knew Blair's feelings for him. 

Blair strummed his fingers on the desk, waiting as patiently as possible for the entire program to load and connect. It was infuriating sometimes, but he'd gotten used to waiting for the university's ancient e-mail server to connect. His mind wandered again, his dream of Jim loving him, of making love to him, coming to the forefront. He shook his head and shifted in his chair, his jeans becoming suddenly a bit too tight. He had to repress these feelings, because he knew he'd be lost without Jim in his life. And if he could only have Jim as a close friend, so be it. At least he could spend the rest of his life with Jim; how many couples can say that these days? 

//Finally!// The server connected and his e-mail popped up. He found the one he was looking for, and sighed with relief when he realized his grant had been renewed, and his bursar's account would be credited by the end of the week. He went on to read the rest of the mail, quickly skimming and deleting the administrative ones, and was about to log off when a new message popped into his in-box. He didn't recognize the sender's name, but as it didn't have any attachments to it, he knew it was safe to open and read. The first line almost made him delete the message without even finishing it, but a nagging curiosity made him read on. 

<<<Hi! If you want happiness forever in your life, read on. If you don't, bad karma will be sent your way! 

>>Around the corner I have a friend,  
In this great city that has no end,  
Yet the days go by and weeks rush on,  
And before I know it, a year is gone.  
And I never see my old friends face,  
For life is a swift and terrible race,  
He knows I like him just as well,  
As in the days when I rang his bell.  
And he rang mine  
if, we were younger then,  
And now we are busy, tired men.  
Tired of playing a foolish game,  
Tired of trying to make a name.  
"Tomorrow I say "I will call on Jim"  
"Just to show that I'm thinking of him."  
But tomorrow comes and tomorrow goes,  
And distance between us grows and grows.  
Around the corner! - yet miles away,  
"Here's a telegram sir"  
"Jim died today."  
And that's what we get and deserve in the end.  
Around the corner, a vanished friend. >>

>>Him... 

His eyes, are like crystal blue streams,  
His hair, is a golden color, only seen in my dreams,  
His skin, is as soft and smooth as silk,   
and looks as creamy as fresh, cold milk.  
When I look at him,  
and hear his voice,   
my heart beats faster,   
it has no choice.  
My stomach flutters endlessly,  
I only wish,  
that he could see,  
how much his love,  
means to me.>>

Remember to always say what you mean. If you love someone, tell them. Don't be afraid to express yourself. Reach out and tell someone what they mean to you. Because when you decide that it is the right time, it might be too late. Seize the day. Never have regrets. And most importantly, stay close to your friends and family, for they have helped make you the person that you are today. Pass this along to your friends. It could make a difference. The difference between doing all that you can or having regrets which may stay with you forever. Sorry to do this to you: This is a love chain letter. Within 5 days you must send it to 27 other people. On the 5th day a person you like will ask you out, or tell you that they love you. If you do not send it you will have problems in future relationships. It has been going since 1877 and hasn't stopped since. >>>

Blair read the message, the words going right to his heart. There was a definite physical pain that hit him square in the gut at the thought of Jim leaving or dying without Blair ever having told him he loves him. //Dammit! Jim deserves to be told that he is loved. If he doesn't reciprocate, I can live with that; but I don't want Jim to ever think he isn't wanted to loved. He deserves to hear it. And I _need_ to tell him.// Blair printed out the two pieces of poetry the message held, then deleted the chain letter part of the message, //I'll be damned if I send emotional blackmail to others!//, then sent the poetry onto some friends he felt would appreciate it. //If it brings more love into the world .... // Blair smiled, picked up his printout and his bookbag and headed home to tell a wonderful human being that he was loved. 

* * *

Blair could hear Jim puttering around in the kitchen as he unlocked the door to the loft. Inhaling deeply, he savored the smell of the leftover minestrone soup on the stove, filling the loft with the wonderful Italian aroma. 

"Hey Chief! You're just in time for dinner. Sorry it's leftovers, but I just got home and really didn't feel like cooking much." Jim wiped his hands on his apron then stirred the soup again. 

"Leftovers are fine. It smells good." 

Jim smirked. "Well it should; you made it. Want something to drink?" 

Blair didn't want to lose his nerve; his resolve had been fading on the drive home, but one look at the words from the printed e-mail message in his hand and he started to feel much more brave. 

"Uh, no, not right now. Can you turn the soup down for a spell? We need to talk." Blair dropped his keys in the basket and flung his bookbag in the direction of his room. He kept the printout in his hands, the words giving him courage for the task at hand. 

"Sure, no problem. Is something wrong? Are you all right?" Jim couldn't read the look on his partner's face, and his Blessed Protector mode kicked in. 

"No, nothing's wrong, everything's right, for a change. I just need to tell you something." Blair sat down on the couch and gestured for Jim to join him. Jim sat down next to Blair, close, but not touching. 

"Okay, I'm listening." Jim couldn't detect any physiological changes in Blair that would denote distress or emotional upheaval; just a slightly elevated heartbeat that could be the residual effect of him climbing the stairs to the loft. 

"Jim, I, uh ... I want you to know ... no, I need to tell you, um ..." Blair looked down at the paper in his hands, hoping something would pop out at him that would sound right. Jim noticed Blair's nervousness now, and honed in on the words on the paper in his hands. Suddenly, a lot made sense. 

"Chief, if you want to tell me you, um, care about me, that's okay, because I care about you." Jim hoped his deliberate choice of words would be construed in the right way. 

Blair's heart rate started to climb even higher. "That's not what I wanted to tell you." Blair watched as Jim's face fell, and his emotions took over his mouth. "Oh no, I _do_ care about you, it's just I was thinking a lot and hoping and this message came through today, and even though I don't normally read chain letters but I did this one, and oh hell, Jim, I love you." 

Jim slowly processed the barrage of words that had hit him, finally settling in on the last four. 'Jim, I love you.' He watched Blair as his Guide let his eyes fall, his hair hiding his face, hiding from the possible rejection that was to come. Jim knew he had to take control of this situation. 

"Blair?" Blair didn't look up, so Jim slowly reached out, allowing Blair to pull away if he wanted, until his fingertips touched Blair's chin, and he slowly brought those blue eyes up to meet his own. "Blair, I love you, too. I just never thought I was your type." 

A sly smile replaced the sorrowful features. "Jim, you are the _only_ type for me. I want to show you how much you are my type for the rest of our lives." Jim didn't react right away, and Blair started to panic. 

//Oh God, he wasn't thinking long-term. He doesn't want me that way.// 

Jim saw the drastic change in emotions come across his Guide's face. It had been only a few minutes between his friend and partner coming home, to his life becoming complete with the acknowledgment of the other half of his soul. He realized he'd been silent for much too long, and his love was doubting yet again. He reached out for Blair, pulling him into a loving embrace and started to stroke the long curls as Blair's arms tentatively encircled his waist. He thought of the perfect words to whisper into Blair's ear. 

"Forever, Chief, this is forever." 

Blair had never been so happy to receive a chain letter in all his life as he turned to kiss his forever mate for the first time. 

* * *

I hope the pieces of poetry in Blair's e-mail message inspire you to tell someone that you love them. We _all_ need more love in our lives. I DO NOT give you permission to copy the e-mail message and send it on as a chain letter. I DO give you permission to share the pieces of poetry if you like, just please note that _I_ did not write the poetry and I have no idea who originally wrote it. Thanks. 

* * *

End

 


End file.
